New GENERATION
by girlsonfire16
Summary: OLD FRIENDS SEE EACH OTHER AFTER TEN YEARS... ALOT HAS CHANGED AND HAPPNED. YOU'VE SEEN THE PARENTS WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN?...THEIR LIVES, THEIR STRUGGLES, THEIR ROMANCE,THEIR GAME.
1. Chapter 1

"Chelsey, Finn!" I called out to my children. Chelsey is the female version of Finnick but she does have a few of my personality traits my son Finn on the other hand looks like a mix of me and Finnick. They are both twins so they are both five years old they come racing down the stairs to where Finnick and I are in which is the living room.

"Yes mommy?" the both answer with obvious curiosity.

"We are all going to district twelve" I said

"Why?" they both say

"It's for a party with a few friends of ours" said Finnick

"O yay, when are we leaving?" said Chelsey

"Tomorrow morning so get started packing" said Finnick. They both stormed up the stairs to get ready

"Well we should probably go help them" said Finnick with a chuckle we both climbed the stairs hand in hand with a smile plastered on our faces with obvious excitement for tomorrow.

"Gale, Serena, James come down here will you? I have something to tell all of you plus it's time for breakfast!" Serena my beautiful five year old who has blonde hair like me but has Gale's stormy grey eyes and olive-toned skin comes down first followed by her twin brother James who has Gale's black hair but has my blue eyes and pale skin. Then the most handsome man I've ever seen walks in my children both say

"YES MOMMY!"

"Yea babe" said Gale

"We are all going to district twelve for a party!" I said we very obvious excitement in my voice to finally go home for at least once more.

"O, ok when are we leavin mommy" said Serena

"were leaving tomorrow morning so we can get there at least tomorrow night, so finish eating so you can get ready and pack" Serena and James both wolfed down their food and dashed upstairs to get ready. Gale was eyeing me the whole time

"Who's party?" he asked

"I'll tell you when we get there" I smiled at him he was frowning at me then he shrugged finished eating and we both went upstairs to pack in the back of my mind I was hoping he won't hate me for bringing him to Katniss's' house but I was also hoping he got over her and won't fall for her again.

I sighed as I watched my children eat breakfast "Blake, Rachel we are going to district twelve for a party with a few of my old friends okay" they looked at me with excited violet and blue eyes

"Ok mama when are we leavin?" asked Blake

"Tonight so get ready and pack everything you need"

"Ok mama" they both answered. I watched them run up the stairs laughing I just chuckled thinking how I raised these two kids on my own sure I adopted them but that doesn't make me love them any less even though I didn't give birth to them they both act exactly like me Blake with five years old has blonde hair tan skin and blue eyes Rachel on the other hand has red hair pale skin and violet eyes. I walked upstairs thinking about how brainless and her family are probably running around the house franticly trying to get everything ready for the party.

"NO! Not there Peeta over here!" I'm running around everywhere in my house trying to get things ready for the party that's going to happen. I invited all my friends that help in the rebellion so Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Madge after I found her in the square she surprised me because I thought she was dead well anyway she told me she was just visiting and that she lives in district two so I just sent her an invite too.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Asked my five year old Shelby she has black hair like mine but it's curly like Peeta's she also has my olive-toned skin and my stormy grey eyes her twin brother on the other hand has Peeta's blonde hair but has my straight hair and he has Peeta's icy blue eyes and pale skin.

"Oh honey what are you doing up this late?" I asked her

"I think I head you yelling at daddy and I want to know what wrong" she said.

I kissed her on the forehead and said "I'm getting things ready for the par-"I was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door "hmm… I wonder who that could be" I said as I got up to get the door. When I opened the door I see Johanna Mason with two children who look nothing alike and with suitcases

"Hey brainless, are you going to let me or just let and my kids stand out here." She said

"Ummmm….. No, come in come in I just didn't expect anyone till tomorrow" I said.

"Well we left around 1:00 P.m and now we're here brainless" said Johanna smirking

I bent down and said "Aww well who are these little cuties?"

"This is Rachel and Blake"

"They look nothing like you" I said

"Well duh brainless they are adopted" she said rolling her eyes

"Well I'm sssooorrryyy!" I said my response dripping with sarcasm. Peeta walked in

"O, hey Johanna I thought you would be here tomorrow and Aww I didn't know you had kids!" he said with a grin reaching from ear to ear

"Well I'm here now and no I adopted them Peeta."

"O, so you didn't get married" he asked. Johanna looked down at the floor she looked like she was crying

She sniffled "Ah, no Peeta I didn't get married well were really tried can you guys show us the guest room." Peeta smiled sadly

"Yea just follow me" I watched them walk down the hall smiling sadly thinking how Johanna never got a husband.

"Mommy mommy wake up!"I hear two kids saying I open my eyes and I see two children with sea green eyes looking straight at me "mommy, daddy said to wake up!" they start to jump on the bed at least I think its them it may be from the train.

"Ok guys I'm up I'm up! Where's daddy?" I asked

"He is eating breakfast" said Chelsey.

"Well why aren't you guys eating?" I asked

"We are eating mommy daddy said to wake you!" Finny said I smiled and go out of bed brushed my teeth. I walked into the breakfast compartment with Chelsey and Finny each have a hand in mine when I look up I see my very handsome husband Finnick eating some pancakes. Chelsey and Finn let go of my hands and run over to the table I went to sit next to Finnick he drank some orange juice and looked up and kissed my temple.

"EWWW!" screamed my little Chelsey and Finn Finnick just chuckled I smiled we ate in silence. After we were all done Finnick stood up and said

"We're almost in district twelve so we will be there in about 20 minutes so we should shower and get ready to get off the train!" Chelsey and Finn jumped out of their seats and ran to their rooms Finnick offered me his hand I took and we walked back to our room hand in hand ready to see our friends who haven't seen in almost ten years.

I wake up and look over at a sleeping Gale wondering if within the next hour I might lose everything I hold dear.

When I wake up I see a worried Madge with glassy eyes as soon as she got up she ran into the bathroom and after a few seconds I heard crying. What did I do wrong I at least think I didn't do anything wrong. I really hope she alright her, James, and Serena are all the things I hold dear in this world. I swing my legs off the side of the bed and get up to stretch the second I look up I see Madge her eyes are all puffy and red. "Madge, baby what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, honey let's just go wake up the kids and have breakfast ok?" she asks me

"Ok if you say so." We both walked out the door went into the kids room find that they weren't there Madge stated freaking out I calmed her down and told her maybe they are in the breakfast compartment. So I walked with her hand in hand and when we walked into the breakfast compartment they were James, and Serena eating away like crazy I looked at Madge she had what looked like a fake smile on her face we all sat down and ate in silence. After I was finished eating I stood up and said "we're going to be in district twelve in about an hour or so come on and get showered dressed and get your suitcases ready to get off the train."

"Ok, daddy." Said both my children I smiled at them and offered Madge my hand she looked at it very sadly and took it. I wonder what's going through my beautiful wife's head right now hopeful I didn't do anything wrong.

"WAIT, MOMMY DADDY STOP WALKING SO FAST!" yelled Chelsey and Finn they were running behind us Annie and I are very excited to get to district twelve's victor village sure they are only three victors in all of district twelve but two of those three victors are our friends that we haven't seen in over ten years so we are pretty excited.

"Hurry up kids! We're almost there!" Annie yelled I could see Peeta and Katniss's house it was like a block away so we let Finn and Chelsey catch up and catch their breath. We started walking to the Mellark's house. We walked into the house front yard they had these beautiful yellow roses in the front I think they are called primroses but they make the house look very homey. We walked up the stairs stood in front of the oak door. "Well go ahead Finnick knock on the door" Annie told me I reached my hand out to knock on the door when it suddenly swings open and there standing in the door frame is Peeta Mellark the boys' very life who I had saved back in the arena.

"Oh, hey Finnick, Annie come in come in!" he said I could see him out the corner of my eye as we walked in his mouth fell open "OH MY GOODNESS! I knew Annie was pregnant but I didn't know it was going to be twins!" Katniss then walks in.

"What's wro- OH Finnick, Annie hi I've missed you both so much. AH, I see what Peeta's yelling about. She says smirking at him.

"Yes we've miss you both so much. Do you guy have any kids?" Annie asked

"Yea we do Shelby, and Adam." Replied Katniss with a smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes

"Well are these 'children" I said smirking at Katniss she was scowling at me

"Well right now they are sleeping so please try not to wake them Finnick." She had that very famous scowl on her face as she told me this, but when Peeta came and hugged her she smiled.

"So are we the first ones here?" Annie asked Katniss and Peeta shook their heads. "Well who got here first?" she asked

"Johanna and her kids got here first." Said Peeta

"JOHANNA HAD KIDS!" me and Annie screamed I could see Johanna making her way downstairs

"Well, well, well speaking of the devil!" I said loud enough so Johanna could hear me she looked up and scowled at me. She was never a morning person but then she looked over at Annie and smiled a genuine smile they ran up to each other and hugged each other.

"I didn't know you kids Johanna! Where are they? Who did you marry?" Johanna looked down at her feet before answering

"Ummmm… I'm not married but I didn't give birth to my kids either." I looked at Annie who very clearly had a confused look on her face probably the same look I have on my own face. "I adopted them but I love them as if I was their birth mother!" I looked at her and smiled a sad smile towards her Annie did the same. She trudged upstairs muttering to herself.

"Well I'll show you guys to your room so you can get situated." Peeta said with a smile on his face we followed him to the room and thanked him and closed the door.

I opened the taxi door and got out I closed my eyes taking a deep breath I opened them again the Hawthorne's are in district twelve "Gale can you get the bags? While I get the kids and go to the door."

"Yea, sure babe." When we were in the taxi and Gale saw that were heading to the victor village his eyes widened but thank God that he was not mad at me for not telling him we were going to Katniss's party.

I walked up to the door with a purse on my shoulder and Serena in my right hand and James in my right I let go of Serena and knocked on the door I then grabbed her hand again. When the door swung open it was Katniss who opened it.

"OH MY! Madge I didn't know you had children they look so beautiful who the father?" she asked I looked over my shoulder and saw Gale struggling to get all the bags out of the trunk. I looked back at Katniss smiling.

"OH you know who it is but you haven't seen him almost as long as you've seen me" she shot me a confused face. I looked over my shoulder again and saw Gale walking over here I smiled when Katniss saw him walking up I heard her gasp.

"Hey Catnip." Said Gale

"GALE!" I scream my eyes are probably as big as saucers. I can't believe that he would just show up on my doorstep with Madge and two kids after leaving me in district twelve wait a minute…. With Madge "OH MY GOD! Madge you married Gale and had two kids with him?" I heard Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and all the kids run to the door.

"What's wrong?" they all asked

"GALE?" Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna all said I just stood there frozen my best friend my friend who I thought was dead I gotta know what happened the last ten years.

"Come on in I guess" I said in a nonchalant tone I watched them as they walked by me Madge their two kids in her hands as Gale walked in with a ton of bags behind her I closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Katniss are these all your kids?" Madge asked I looked at her like she was crazy because only two of those six kids were mine.

"AH, No only these two are mine" I said pulling them over to where I am "this is Shelby and Adam they are fraternal twins."

"Oh then who's are they?" Madge looked very confused

"Madge you weren't the only person invited to this party, these two kids here Chelsey and Finn belong to Finnick and Annie Odair, these other two Rachel and Blake belong to Johanna Mason they are adopted."

"Aww, do they know they aren't hers?"

"Yes, we know mama isn't our real mommy."Blake said that little boy is so bold to talk to a stranger.

"Oh, well ok then James, Serena you too should go play with the other kids while all the grown ups talk ok?" she asked her kids

"ok mommy!" they ran out with all the other kids to the back yard Peeta come up behind me and hugged me from behind I lean into his chest I looked up at Gale he had jealousy swimming all over his eyes. I then looked over to Madge she was looking at Gale and it looked like she regretted bringing him here.

"Well let's go to the dining room and talk Finnick, Annie, and Johanna are already in there." I was about to start walking behind Peeta when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back I looked over my should and it was Gale. Peeta and Madge didn't notice us not walking behind them Gale led me down to one of unused guest rooms he pushed me in the room and locked the door behind him. I was in a state of shock I wasn't comprehending what was happing next thing I knew my whole body was being pinned against the wall and Gale was on top of me he was staring straight into my eyes I saw jealousy, lust, and something else I couldn't exactly place.

"Madge is nice, but I know that _we_ were supposed to be together Katniss don't deny it."

"What the hell! Gale did you smoke something before coming here? I love Peeta you love Madge I don't love you the way you thi-" I was cut off by Gale crashing his rigid lips on mine my eyes were wide as saucers his eyes were closed he pulled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT GALE! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT!" I screamed that at the top of my lungs Gale pinned me against the wall even harder it felt like he was going to push me through the wall.

"PEETA! PEETA, HELP ME!" Gale's hand suddenly connected with my check

"Shut the fuck up Katniss!" he hissed my hand flew up to caress my check tears were flowing down my checks

"KATNISS, KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU HONEY?" I heard Peeta yell I wanted to scream and yell but I was scared that Gale would hit me again so I just hoped Peeta would hear me crying I heard several footsteps running down the hall. The door knob started jiggling

"KATNISS ARE YOU IN THERE BABY!" he yelled

"FINNCK HELP ME BREAK THE DOOR DOWN! ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE…. TWO….. TTTHHHHRRREEEE!" The door came crashing down I got up and ran into Peeta's arms tears were running down my face my check still stung from Gale's slap.

"Katniss? Baby, are you ok? What happened? Why are you cr-"Peeta stopped asking me questions when he looked up and saw Gale.

"Gale what the hell where doing with _my wife_?" Peeta sounded really calm when he said that but his body language said differently his hands where balled into fist at his sides and his usually icy blue eyes seemed dark blue.

"Just finishing some unfinished business from a few years ago but now that's over I have nothing to with her." I just stared at him with a face of utter shock Finnick just stood there with a look on his face that probably mirrored my own little did I know Peeta was walking towards Gales and socked him in the gut then threw another punch towards his face Gale doubled over Annie and Johanna just stood there with the same look on their faces as Finnick and I Madge ran over to Gale.

"Gale, honey are you alright?" I scoffed at Madge asking him that of course he's not ok but even though Gale was my friend he deserved getting hit he has no right going around kissing me when _**I'm married to Peeta!**_ We all filed out of the room and went to the living room Peeta hasn't left my side since and Madge hasn't left Gale's Annie, Finnick, and Johanna all sit together.

"I'm pretty glad the kids haven't found out about this at all let's keep it on the down low just for their sakes, let's pretend that never happened I don't want us fighting around them we're their parents and we're suppose to set the example ok? Let's just have the party tonight so you guys all can go home and forget this ever happened." Peeta said I'm so glad I married him he always knows what to say and I'm pretty glad he said that too because I just want the whole experience forgotten so I can live happily with him and my two children.

"Hi I'm Shelby and this is my brother Adam we're twins!" the little girl that looked like my years old told me.

"I'm James and this is my sister Serena we're twins too." I told her she looked happy I was happy cause I was making new friends

"OH, that's cool do you know Chelsey, Finny, Blake, and Wachel?" she askeded me I shaked my head no she ran to the other kids and bringed them over

"Well cause you don't know them this is Chelsey she's my bestest fwend and this is her brother Finny he's Adams bestest friend Blake he's also Adam's fwend and Wachel she one of my fwends!" me and Serena waved hi we are really shy. The grownups walked outside and said

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" music played and we danced and eated food I started getting sleepy and went to sleep next thing I knew I was going back home.

***** TO BE CONTINUED*** **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** so thanks to our first reviewers **–carmencielle-** it's our very first story so please take it easy on us first timers ;) **–Rachel- **Thanks LOL and ILY! Can't wait to see you on Monday and are we all gonna sit where we sat last year in the gym? I'm saying our, we, us etc. because my bestest friend ever and I are writing this story together, this is a joint account. OH! We forgot to put this in the first chapter so I'll just make up for it now.

**Disclaimer: we don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. If we did own it there would be a Madge in the upcoming movie and a better Gale, Katniss, and Peeta would have blue eyes. We don't own apple either or Tom's or Converse *tear*. But we do own Shelby, Adam, Chelsey, Finn, James, Serena, Blake, and Rachel and Panem Eagle (LOL)! Enough with my rambling on with the story! Enjoy you H-Gamers or tributes? Whichever our fan name is! ;) **

***11 years later***

"ADAM! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP TODAY'S THE DAY WE FINNALY TURN 16!" I yelled from the kitchen, where I was helping dad make our birthday breakfast. I basically had to force him to let me help him with it. I was taking out the cheesy bread out of the oven when Adam came trudging down the stairs.

"You know Shelby if it's our birthday I should have at least gotten the chance to sleep in." he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he was still in his pj's , a pair of gym shorts, I rolled my eyes at him and said

"It's almost ten in the morning you got to sleep in so shut up, and go put on some clothes, and this isn't even breakfast anymore it's more like a birthday brunch." Dad was snickering while he heard me and Adam bicker it was like this every morning but today was special we get to have our sweet sixteen I've been planning for this since I was ten!

"You're the one to talk, you need to go put some clothes on, oh and you're not at soccer practice Shelbs!" I put the cheesy bread on the counter and turned around with my mouth wide open sure I was still in my pj's they were booty shorts and a tank top plus I was wearing an apron.

"HEY! SHUT UP! AT LEAST I'M NOT HALF NAKED LIKE YOU ARE!" he rolled his eyes at me just because he was the captain of the wrestling team doesn't make him all high and mighty

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE BITCH!" he said I again rolled my eyes at him and said

"OH, IM SHAKING, WHAT'S BIG, BAD ADAM GONNA DO? COME OVER HERE AND I'LL SWEAR YOUR FACE IS GOING TO BE FUCKED UP FOR THE PARTY TONIGHT!"

"OH! HELL NO, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! ALL RIGHT BITCH I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY TWIN SISTER AND I REALLY DON'T CARE THAT I CANT HIT A GIRL BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO GET WHOOPED!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he came over towards me as always my dad intervenes right before Adam can do any real damage

"HEY! CALM DOWN YOU TWO SHELBY, APOLOGIZE TO ADAM FOR THREATING HIM, AND ADAM APOLOGIZE TO SHELBY FOR THE SAME!" dad yelled, he never yells at us unless we get in a bad fight like we just did.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time.

"Good now both of you go eat your brunch or breakfast whatever you want to call it, then both of you go upstairs and put some clothes on." Dad knows exactly what to do whenever Adam and I fight. I went to the kitchen table glaring at Adam all the way; he was glaring back at me the whole time I finished eating before he did. I went upstairs took a shower, put on a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, and a black halter top, then I took out my IPhone and looked at the invite list Chelsey Odair , my best friend, is coming we've been best friends since I can remember. She used to live in district 4 then a few years back her family moved to district 12. Adam invited her brother, my crush and one of my best guy friends, and his best friend A.K.A Finn Odair he is the finniest guy I've ever seen. Then I also invited Rachel Mason she's one of my friends she used to live in district 8 with her mom and brother and they moved down here. Again Adam invited her brother Blake Mason who is one of my best guy friends and another one of his friends I've also heard he has a crush on Chelsey. Then I invited Serena Hawthorne we talk to each other but not as much as I talk to Chelsey or Rachel but we talk enough to be called friends. Adam had to invite her brother James Hawthorne I heard he is such a player, I also heard that he was from district 2, my dad told me that his parents and my parents have some history together as with all my other friends parents too, so I just hoped they could all leave us alone so we could sneak some of Haymitch's liquor for later tonight.

"Hey, Chelsey wake up!" my sister is such a deep sleeper nothing would wake her up. I fill a cup of water up and dump it on her head. She jumps out of bed and screams

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FINN?" she looked like she was about to friggin' kill me

"Do you even remember what today is?" I asked her she looked confused then reality hit her like a train.

"Oh yea today's Shelby's and Adam's birthday!" she said with a grin on her face stretching from ear to ear

"So whatcha get her finny?" she asked me wiggling her eyebrows, she knows that I have a major crush on Shelby, she's known ever since I couldn't stop staring at her at my birthday two months ago she was wearing a beautiful gold colored dress that stop 5" above her knee her black hair has falling around her in perfect little ringlets she had a golden heart shaped locket necklace around her neck and she had a golden bracelet around her left wrist she had black ballet slippers on and a anklet around her left ankle. She was laughing, I loved her ever since I can remember she's the most perfect girl ever she has the most prefect singing voice and she isn't scared of anything she's so brave. James Hawthorne walked over to where she was I also knew that James liked her, he was a player and if he ever broke Shelby's heart I would know for sure I was going to kick his ass, she stopped laughing with my sister, Chelsey walked over towards me to watch the drama unfold. We could hear them talking

"Come on baby; go out with me you know you want to." James said wrapping his arms around her waist I could feel jealously and anger boiling in my blood as I watched them. To my surprise she was scowling at him she wiggled out of his arms and slapped him across the face she yelled at him

"NEVER EVER TOUCH ME! AND I AM NOT EVER GOING TO GO OUT WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Blake, Adam, Rachel, And Chelsey were all laughing at James I was relieved to know that she didn't like him. I looked at her she was walking over to us

"Hey Finny, Chels happy birthday and sorry for all this drama at your party." She bit her lip after she said this I smiled at her she was the sweetest girl ever. I came back from the flash back

"I got her a golden bow." Chels looked at me with a confused face "It's not solid gold if not it would be too heavy, it's made of fools gold." I stated

"OH that's cool I just got her some CDs from before Panem from this group called Glee they sound pretty good but have some horrible songs she likes them so I just got her that for her b-day." My sister can be so mean sometimes but at the same time she can be so sweet.

"I think she will be happy with our gifts" I said with a huge grin

"Me too!" exclaimed Chels

"Guys come down to eat you slept in really late it's around 12:00 so come eat some lunch!" said dad.

"Alright dad, we'll be right down!" me and Chels washed our teeth and ran downstairs.

I wake up to a quiet house mom and Rachel must still be asleep, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up and stretch my back. I hear a few bones pop I walked to the bathroom to wash my teeth and face, I then walked down to the kitchen there's a note of the fridge

'_Blake,_

_Mom and I are in town buying a few last minute things for Shelby and Adam's birthday tonight_. So don't freak out if you can't find us just chill out and get ready for the party were going to leave for 's house around 5:00 P.m party starts at 5:30 mom and the rest of parents are going to be Mr. and Mrs. Mellark's house.

_Rachel xoxo'

So Rachel's out buying Shelby and Adam's gifts she always does things last minute I take a deep breath she's such a procrastinator I on the other hand do things with days to spare. I go to the fridge and make a sandwich and get a soda and plop down on the couch and watch some T.V. when it's around 4:00 I go upstairs to get ready I take a shower when I get out I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out to my room I set out a pair of jeans and a bright blue polo shirt and a pair of sneakers. It's 4:30 when I go back downstairs and its 4:31 when mom and Rachel come through the door Rachel's red hair is in a ponytail and she comes in with two boxes which I suppose are Adam's and Shelby's gifts. Mom walks in with some bags

"OH, Blake your ready that's good your such a good boy unlike your sister!" she said glaring at Rachel.

"Well sssooorrrrryyyy I'm not the perfect child you always wanted MOM!" she said glaring back at her

" mom, Rachel calm down what happened and Rachel you could hurry up and get ready for the party its 4:32 now." She looked at me and gasped and grabbed the bag my mom had thrown on the floor and ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes while mom walked up the stairs muttering to herself about Rachel's behavior.

My hair falls down my back in a cascade of blonde just like my mother's I'm wearing purple skinny jeans and a white tunic top with a pair of white tom's.

"Stop trying to make yourself look hot Serena it's not your birthday!" yelled James from his room I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to the living room to check if everything was ready for Shelby's and Adam's party. I heard James storming down the stairs.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" I seriously wanted to know why he was looking so frantic it's only 5:20, whoa, wait, what! 5:20 no wonder James was running franticly towards the door with gifts in hand.

"YO, JAMES WAITS FOR ME BRO!" I yelled after I locked the door and ran after him.

It's 5:30 both me and Shelby are at the top of the stairs with our parents and all of our parents friends taking pictures of us. I wore a pair of jeans and a lime green polo with a pair of lime green converse. While Shelby was wearing a pair of hot pink skinny jeans a black halter top and a pair of black ballet slippers. They party was going to be at Haymitch's house so I can already say it's going to be fun because number one our parents aren't going to be there, and number two were all probably drink some of Haymitch's liquor. Me and Shelby walk down the stairs our parents hug us and congratulate us so do our friends parents we walk out the door close it behind us and let out a breath we both didn't know we were holding. As we walked to Haymitch's house Shelby said

"Hey, Adam do you know if Finny likes anyone?" huh. Why is she asking me about Finn, I need to ask her a question about Chelsey? That girl is like super hot, most guys say Shelby is hot and I'll say 'dude remember that's my sister' then they'll burst out laughing although I do notice Finn staring at my sister during lunch time.

"Ah, no I don't think he likes any one. Why do you ask? And I have a question for you." She looked diassapointed when I told her I think he doesn't like anyone but she quickly recovered her happy face for the party.

"Ok, well no reason just wanted to know. And ask away I'm all ears." She said

"Well, _do you know_ if Chels likes anyone?" I can feel my face burning but I just ignore it

"Ummmm, think she does like someone." She giggled, WTF! She only giggles when she knows something I don't, which is a lot of things since considering she got the smarter half of the gene pool. I narrowed my eyes at her she was a having a full raging giggle fit I'm surprised she didn't fall on the ground like usual. We got to the porch steps of Haymitch's house we walked up I offered Shelby my arm she took and we opened the door to everyone scream happy birthday.

Chels came running straight towards me and gave me the biggest hugs she's ever given

"Happy birthday Shelby!" she smiled at me with a grin from ear to ear and getting bigger which kind of scared me even though it was out of pure joy.

"Thanks!" Finny was standing right behind her when she walked over to Adam he came up to me. I felt kind of nervous he's so hot I'm standing at a mere 5'0 while he's like 5'8 or 5'9 he is wearing jeans a polo shirt from Panem Eagle and a pair of Converse. He came and hugged me I loved the feeling I get when his arms are around me. I feel safe, comfortable, and like I belong there. We let go and he said

"Happy birthday Shelby, I love you." He flashed me a grin that was so beautiful I just smiled back at him

"Thanks, and I love you too!" I smiled back at him and he went over to Adam. Blake came over and we did our little special handshake he hugged me and said happy birthday. Rachel and Serena came over to tell me happy birthday then James came over I swear I hate that douche when he got closer out of my peripheral vision I could see Adam, Blake and Finny all take a defensive stance. I also took a more defensive stance when he came I thought he going to try to hug me but he just put his hand to shake it like an actual civil person while I shook it he said happy birthday then left I was somewhat relieved he didn't try anything. We all went to Haymitch's backyard there was a table with drinks like whisky, beer, and wine. Then there were table with food another table with all the music equipment. We all started dance to this song called 'Tonight, Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae an before Panem band. Serena, Rachel, Blake, Adam, Chelsey, and James all started to drink. Finny and I fell to peer pressure and started drinking too. We all started drinking and dancing on each other with this song 'Shots' by another before Panem band LMFAO. We had karaoke and we all drunk I got up on the stage and said

"Who all wantsss to hear me ssssingg" I slurred I heard various 'yeas' and 'whoops'. I looked at the machine to pick a song and I picked the song 'Good Girl Gone Bad' By Rihanna an excellent before Panem singer

"_Easy for a good girl to go bad and once we gone (gone) best believe we've gone forever don't be don't be the reason you better learn how to treat us right 'cause once a good girl goes bad we die forever_" I see Chelsey making out with Blake, Rachel dancing all up on James, Finny is staring at me, Adam is making out with Serena, they look like they are having sex with clothes on. This other song called 'Shut Up and Drive' By Rihanna too started and we all started going really crazy! Chelsey and James were kissing; Finny and I were dancing all on each other Serena was lap dancing Blake and Rachel was doing the same thing Serena did with Adam. Next thing I know its morning Adam is asleep next to me and so is Finny and Chels is draped on top of my legs and I'm only in my bra and panties. I sit up and notice everyone only have underclothes on, and all of our parents are standing over us after a few seconds Chels, Finny, Adam, Blake, Serena, Rachel, and James all get up. All of our parents look furious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but me and my buddy have been buried alive in homework and I'm currently failing geometry :/ but I decided to lift some of you guys sprits by writing chapter 2 part 2 so here you go! Enjoy :) OH and btw we don't own the hunger games wish we did but sadly we don't *tears***

***Shelby* **

"What the hell is this?"Asked a furious looking father of mine well he didn't really ask, he really screamed the question at me.

"Ow, daddy shh… my head hurts like a mofo." Both of my parents faces are red not with embarrassment but with pure sheer anger.

"Why are you all in your underwear?" asked I shrugged, Finny was the one to answer "we don't know…. Well we don't remember anything about last night." We all nodded and all the parents looked frustrated.

"Well, let's just get you guys inside, bathed, and clothed, ok?" asked we all nodded I stood up and when I was on my feet I felt the most vile thing coming back up my throat. But I forced it back down but I was dry heaving and with the slightest sound it sounded like a gunshot right next to my ear. I looked over at my mom she looked a little calmer dad still looked pissed. I glanced over at Finny he was only in his boxers and might I say he looks mighty fine with his 6-pack abs. Chelsey was about to fall over and her dad had to catch her too keep her from falling, so picked her up bridal style and started going home with Finny, and Annie right behind him. The next thing I knew I face down in the grass I looked up at my dad and he picked me up bridal style and mom put a blanket over me. She then put a blanket over Adam's shoulders and helped him home while daddy helped me.

*next day*

"Adam, Shelby you will both be on punishment for what happened on Friday. Shelby you will not be allowed to sing, hunt, bake, or go to soccer practice Adam you will not be allowed to paint, hunt, or go to wrestling practice." I looked at my dad like he was crazy; he's denying me of my most favorite thing in the world! I look over at Adam and he has the same look on his face as mine does.

"But dad what the heck am I suppose to do!" Adam looked just like dad but you know a younger version. So when Adam got pissed his face would go just like dads, red like a tomato.

"What's with all the screaming Peeta?" mom said as she walked into the room and saw Adam all up in dads face Adam got moms short temper.

"ADAM THRESH MELLARK! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" my mom screamed

"FUCK MY LIFE!" he stormed up the stairs without a look back. I looked at my parents with the best puppy dog eyes my grey eyes can muster; my dad usually falls for that trick, because I have my mother's eyes. My mom on the other hand doesn't fall for any of my spoiled little daddy's girl acts.

*Katniss*

Peeta's face visible softness when he sees Shelby's face. She has my eyes so Peeta will do anything for her.

"Shelby, honey I'm sorry but I can't lift your punishment." Peeta's voice is dripping with regret. Anger, disappointment, and what I guess is hate dances across Shelby's stormy grey eyes, she calmly gets up and narrows her eyes towards Peeta and I. She can control her anger like Peeta but it blazes like a raging fire just like mine. She walks over to the table and picks up a pair of earphones and jams them into her ears. "NO MUSIC EITHER!" I yell she visibly winces when I yelled. Peeta looks at me and I look at him straight in the eyes, his eyes said _don't take everything she holds dear Kat.' _I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

*Shelby*

OMG! I swear my mom is the biggest frickin bitch in the world. I can't do anything I enjoy. I take my phone out and text Chels.

_Shelby: hey _

_Chels: hey! Did you get on punishment for the party!_

_Shelby: Yea! No music, singing, soccer, hunting or baking. Adam got no hunting, painting, or wrestling. He screamed FML and stormed upstairs._

_Chels: God! That so just like Adam!_

_Shelby: IKR! So WBU wat punishment did u get?_

_Chels: Ummmm… I got no trident, rope, or cheer even though I just made it! :/_

_Shelby: OOO, that sucks well I guess I'll see you 2morrow! Kk TTYL hot stuff ;)_

_Chels: Yea Buddy! Love you :)_

_Shelby: Haha! Love you too!_ I let out a huge laugh and sigh.

_Shelby: Hey Finny :)_

_Finny: hey Shelbs what's up?_

_Shelby: What punishment did you get from the party? I got no music, singing, soccer, hunting, or baking :/!_

_Finny: OH! That sucks I got no Tridents, rope, or football. I already know what Adam got he said yall's parents are crazy!_

_Shelby: Adam's just being stupid I know what he feels like but you don't have to hold a grudge against them. Like I mean yea I got mad at my mom and called her a bitch but I'm not mad anymore and I have a plan! Mwhahahaha!_

_Finny: OOOO! Plan+Evil laugh= good plan bwahahaha!_

_Shelby: I'll see you tomorrow then! :) Bye! I love you!_

_Finny: I LOVE YOU TOO! Bye_

_*School Monday morning*_

_*Chelsey*_

"Dude she said 'I love you' to me last night!" Finny was so excited about being able to text Shelby. I rolled my eyes!

"Yea, she said 'I love you' to me too dumbass." He narrowed his eyes at me. We're walking to school each sibling as in the Mellark's, Mason's, and Hawthorne's were walking out their front doors. Shelby smiled and waved at us and Adam was just being Adam.

"Ok, guys I have a plan." Shelby said.

"About what!"We all whispered yelled at her.

"Well I believe I found a way out of our predicament, a loophole to be exact." She had a malicious smile and a rebellious glint in her eyes. We arrived at school and went to our normal sitting spot outside on the bleachers.

"Ok here's what I got guys how about we just do what the other isn't suppose to do!"

We all looked at Shelby like she's been smoking weed.

"Ok, we'll look at it this way let's say that Chels goes to Adam's wrestling practice, paints and hunts. While Adam goes to her cheer practice, throws tridents and ties rope. What do yall think!"

"I think it's a great idea! I said

"Alright, let's plan who's going to take whose punishment. Adam I can switch with you." Shelby says

"Ok I'll sing, bake, and go to your soccer practice and Chels you can have my punishment."

"Alrighty, I guess I'll just hunt, bake, and try to wrestle." I say in the most seductive voice I can muster while winking and I swear that Adam blushes! Shelby getting the same idea I had goes over to Finny and talks to him in a very seductive voice which kind of goes with what she's wearing a silver short skirt, a purple strapless shirt, and some black heels she always dresses so cute!

"I guess I can take Finny's punishment which is trident throwing, rope tying, and football right?" she asks while flashing her most flirtatious smile towards my idiot brother.

"R-r-right" he stuttered then she winked at him and he blushes.

"I guess I'll take Chelsey's so cheer practice right….. OH GOD WHAT AM I GETTING MYSELF INTO!"

"HAHA! I'll take Serena's" said Blake those two have been on and off for about a year! And they are own now so yea.

"Sure babe, It's no piano, or knife throwing." We all turn out heads and look at her. "What? I like knives' I get that hunter side from dad!" we all roll our eyes at her.

"I'll Take Rachel's!" James screamed

"Hey, no need for screaming dumbass! It's no cussing, sword's and no being sarcastic do you know how hard that going to be for me!"

"Ah… That's easy Rachel." James said and she gives him the stink eye.

"So…Since you took mine I'll take yours I guess so what is it?"

"No girls, hunting, or sports!" Rachel just rolls her eyes

"So, Blake what did you get?" asked Serena

"Well I got no photography, sports, spear throwing or sarcasm."

"Oh, that'll be easy honey bunches!" Serena says while hugging Blake those two get so lovey dovey with each it's gross sometimes.

"Ok, so now that we all know we're all doing what are we gonna do with it?" I ask Shelby

"Were going to annoy the shit out of our parents." She simply says with a malicious gleam in her eyes and a malicious smile.

**Well guys hope you enjoyed it we have soccer conditioning on Monday so wish us the best of luck and I'll try to have Chapter 3 up for you guys soon the soonest maybe today the latest a month or two don't kill us! O.o and should we continue this? R&R BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I know we haven't updated in forever! But um this is yall's Christmas present from us to you all! God bless READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Please :)**

**Disclaimer: and we don't own the hunger games. If we did neither Madge nor Finnick would be dead. **

**Now kick back relax and read! Oh and please don't forget to review if not we will die of sadness and the story will most likely not continue! : O enough with our rambling on to story!**

***Shelby* *lunch at school***

"Ok, guys so we all know what were going to do right?" I asked; there was a collective yea from everyone.

"Chelsey can you pass me a napkin?" Adam asked he had a special place in his heart for Chels.

"Sure here" she also liked Adam but she never showed it I watched them closely when Chels handed Adam the napkin their hands touched and they both gasped. I Started snickering at them I thought of the perfect song for them 'Every Time We Touch' by this band named Cascada I look over at Finny he's staring at me he smiles that beautiful smile of his at me and I immediately look down and feel myself blush. I look over to where Adam's books are and I see some drawings of Chelsey. The lunch bell rings I get up and take my tray to the tray cleaning thing while thinking about my brother and how obsessed he is with my best friend it's kind of creepy…. Wait a min no wonder in every picture Chels and I take he's always in the back creeping I laugh at my own thought and leave to finish up my 6th block class

*at home later*

"Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we touch I swear I could fly," I glare at Adam "Adam for the love of God will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screams mom. Adams sounds like a tone deaf walrus. "Hey I think your plan is working Shelbs!" Adam stopped singing (thank God) but he had a dash of worry in his eyes probably worried he won't be able to wrestle this season an him being the Capitan and all. "Of course it's working you tone deaf walrus it's my plan, they are going to get so tired of you singing they are gonna have to lift you punishment! I'm going outside to throw a few tridents then I'm going to go to Finny's football practice ok?" He smiled I got up off his bed and went to my room picked up the tridents Finny dropped off while heading to Chelsey's cheer practice. My dad's outside in the back tending to the primroses. I walk to the shed where we keep all the hunting equipment. I take out a bull's-eye mom always uses to keep her skills going strong like as if she could ever forget anyway back to me. I set up the bull's-eye dad's looking at me curiously but shrugs it off I walk back a few steps near the house take my stance and throw the trident it goes over the bull's-eye and my dad decides to stand up at that precise moment.

*Chelsey* *wrestling practice*

"Run Odair!" The wrestling coach screams at me.

"But, I'm not even on the team!" I whine back.

"I don't care! If I can't run Mellark I'm going to run you!" My God how does Adam survive all this? No wonder he is so fit and looks so fine when we go to District 4 for the summer.

"Come on Odair! If you can get drunk at parties you can run 4 more miles!"I roll my eyes and run like I have never run before I miss cheer practice!

*Adam* *home*

"I-I-I wanna go-o-o" *humming* "people tell me who I should do it with keep both my hands above the bla-bla-blanket." I sing 'I Wanna Go' by this chick Brittney Spears it's actually pretty catchy I think I have a horrible singing voice….. Wait think, I know I have a horrible singing voice the only reason I'm singing is because of Shelby's plan. "Adam can you please stop singing!" my mom asked she looks really annoyed. I'm trying to help her bake but I've already burnt like10 loves and she's burnt like 20. Dad and Shelby are the bakers in this family but when compared to the likeness of our parents Shelby takes the cake (Haha get it cake…. Shelby's a baker?... Ah, whatever!). She got all the better genes she's smart, talented, sweet, and she'll beat anyone up in a heartbeat if she has too. "Mom I'll strike you a deal if you lift my punishment I stop singing and won't ever sing again in my whole life." She thinks about what I've just told her. "Ok tell you what if you don't tell Shelby I'll lift your punishment ok?" "Yes! Mom I love you thanks!" she just laughs and rolls her eyes.

*Finny* *Cheer practice*

"Throw her up higher and try to catch her and NOT let her hit the ground Odair!" I don't know how Chelsey does it. Cheerleading looks so easy but actually doing what they do is so complicated. I think I have found a new respect for her. I'm trying to concentrate but my mind keeps going back to Shelby and the tridents I hope she doesn't stab anyone. I hear girls screaming and I suddenly remember I was the base for the pyramid and I feel the whole squad fall on top of me. Oh my Lord that going to hurt in the morning.

*Blake* *his backyard*

Swish, thud, swish, thud, swish, and thud I throw the knives into the tree in the backyard my mom couldn't care less, at that exact moment she decides to walk in and walk by the tree with a million bags OH GOD!

"MOM!" she doesn't even look back towards me she just drops all the bags and does a triple back flip and doges the knife. My mouth is gaping open she turns her head towards me and narrows her eyes and screams

"BLAKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She never screams at me the only other time she screamed at me was when Rachel and I got the punishment for getting drunk.

"You know what I'm lofting you punishment so you don't throw knives and try to kill me anymore!" YES! I'm mentally screaming!

"I love you mom so much!"

"Yea whatever I love you too knuckle head!"

*Serena* *her house*

I grab my dad's new $1,000 dollar camera, I start to mess with it and take pictures with it.

I walk towards the porch where my parents are I walk out the sliding glass door my parents turn around in the porch swing and look at my curiously I keep on and walk past them down towards the stairs but with my ability to trip over a flat surface I fall from the top of the stairs. I scream when I look at my leg it's turned completely the other way and my parent run towards me. My mother screams and yells at my dad saying

"GALE RUN WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"MADGE I KNOW!" Dad screams back the cameras been on the ground for more than 5 minutes and no one's noticed dad picks me up bridal style and runs towards the hospital.

*Rachel* *baseball practice*

I'm surrounded by the whole baseball team at James's practice they are all trying to flirt with me and I'm trying not to kill them all.

"Mason!" the coach yells "Guess what you get"

"What coach?" I asked

"You get to run 4 miles as James's punishment for that party!" he smiles evilly I swear if I wasn't on punishment I would slug that fucker in the face.

"Well isn't that just pleasant coach thanks for the gift." I say sarcastically. When practice is over with I got to the bathroom and puke my guts out.

"Hey Rach?" I hear my mom say

"Yea?" I say in between gags

"I'm lifting your punishment I don't have anyone to share my sarcasm with." I get up from the bathroom feeling suddenly better and run to my mom smiling the biggest smile ever and hug her.

"Thank you mommy Thank you!" I scream she just laughs

"Get off me you ginger!"

*James* *hospital*

I'm in the corner of Serena's hospital room because I have to go with girls as my punishment. I swear if I don't flirt with a girl soon I'm going to pass out or cut myself.

"Serena, baby?" I hear dad say "I'm lifting your punishment and yours too James I don't want to see you guys suffer anymore I've discussed it with your mother and she agrees with me."

I jump up "YES!" I scream. I run out of the room to go flirt with the cute brunette I saw at the front desk.

**A/N: alright guys since Christmas was yesterday this is you late/early Christmas present :) so R & R please make me and Chels happy and please if you have ideas please share them and you can see all the outfits on our profile seriously go see them their really cute :) **


End file.
